gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom
|production = Limited Production |usage = Sniper |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = rgm-79sc.jpg;Front (MSV) Gmsniper-takegawa.png;Front (Kiyoshi Takigawa) Rgm-79sc-zeta.jpg;Front (MSZG) Rgm-79sc-zeta-back.jpg;Rear (MSZG) 319 RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam);Video |designation = RGM-79SC |OfficialName = GM Sniper Custom ジム・スナイパーカスタム |headheight = 18.0 |height = 18.5 |emptyweight = 44.2 |weight = 75.3 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |poweroutput = 1390 |armor = Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy |propRocketThrusters = 68000 |maxaccel = 0.90 |sensorrange = 7300 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Earth Federation Forces |archetype = RGM-79 GM~V |first = November, 0079 |last = 0087 |operator = Earth Federation Forces, Phantom Sweep Corps, Gunpla Mafia, Mass-Divers, |pilot = Francis Backmeyer, Lon Kou;Lon Cau, Tenneth A. Jung, Jaime Carmona, Cortés, Ernesto Guiraud |armaments = Beam Saber Folding Beam Handgun |OptionalEquip = BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) |optionalHandheldArmaments = BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun Twin Beam Gun FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield |series = Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield, Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon - Dual Stars of Carnage, Mobile Ops: The One Year War, Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link, Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion, Mobile Suit Gundam: After-Jaburo, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga, Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack, Gundam Build Divers~10 |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom is a variant of the mass production RGM-79 GM. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Sniper Custom is a high-performance derivative of the RGM-79 GM, and is one of the machines designed to meet the needs of veteran and ace pilots based on their feedbacks. It has an improved backpack, upgraded rocket thrusters and verniers, and reinforced armor. Other notable improvements over the RGM-79 GM included a head "visor" for protecting the sensors and cooling vents were fitted to the torso and knees. The armament of the GM Sniper Custom includes a single beam saber, a beam gun, a sniper beam rifle and various other weaponry. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :As with most other EFF mobile suits, the GM Sniper Custom is armed with a beam saber for close combat. It is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and uses Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material not tread with anti-beam coating. The GM Sniper Custom's single beam saber is mounted in a box-shaped device fixed on the forearm, and is thus also known as a 'Box Beam Saber'. It is capable of emitting its beam blade while stored, allowing for direct use, it can also be taken out from its box and used as a handheld weapon. ;*BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) :One of the sniper beam rifles used by the GM Sniper Custom, compared to the standard beam rifle, it has a higher focusing rate and a longer barrel. The rifle's barrel, stock and scope can be folded when not in use. ;*BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle :Another model of sniper beam rifle, it shares some parts with RMS-179 GM II's BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle and is powered by a rechargeable e-cap. The rifle's long barrel has a newly developed beam accelerator, enhancing the beam convergence rate by 40%. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :A standard beam spray gun could be stored on a storage rack on the calf of the machine. The beam spray gun featured three fire modes: a basic single shot mode, an area suppression burst shot with a widened beam focus, and a range shot with the ability to cause damage over a wide area. Output 1.4 MW. ;*Twin Beam Gun :A double barreled version of the BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun. This design suppresses barrel heating by firing alternately from the two barrels. ;*Folding Beam Handgun :A secondary beam sidearm stored on the side skirt armor or on the inner side of the forearm via a bracket, its grip can be folded up during storage. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for mobile suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the high explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less maneuverable targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :The same shield as used by the RGM-79C GM Type C, it is an improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this small, light shield is commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, it is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. History Following the introduction of the GM series of mobile suits, the EFF created a more powerful version of the suit for its best pilots. This suit was the GM Sniper Custom, which, as its name implies, was designed for long-range battle by adding a powerful sniper beam rifle to its armament. 24 early production units were built at Luna II, however due to the high production cost of this variant, less than 50 models were built. The built models were then assigned to ace pilots like 1st Lieutenant Francis Backmeyer, who often tuned their suits to their personal requirements. Most Sniper Custom units participated in the battle of A Baoa Qu and they contributed to the Federation's victory there. Following the GM Sniper Custom's success in battle, the Federation attempted to make another less expensive variant, the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Retrofitted Sniper Custom units were used during the Gryps Conflict and deployed at Jaburo. Variants ;*RGM-79SP GM Sniper II ;*RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) ;*RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom ;*RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom Gallery rgm-79sc (Zeta).jpg|Standard colors (Zeta Gundam) Aemedia RGM-79SC.jpg Kunio Okawara GM Sniper Custom.jpg|GM Sniper Custom (MSV): illustration by Kunio Okawara RGM-79SC-msv.jpg rgm-79sc-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle R-4_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) Gmsniper zeta.png|A pair of GM Sniper Customs as seen on Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam TV series Gmcannonfire zeta.png|U.C. 0087: GM Sniper Custom (left) and RGC-80 GM Cannon inside Jaburo (Z Gundam) GM_Sniper_Custom.jpeg|Color art for 1/144 Original RGM-79 GM Sniper Custom model release (1983) After-Jaburo 3.jpg|GM Sniper Custom (top) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Games RGM-79SC_GM_Sniper_Custom.jpg|SD GM Sniper Custom as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Rgm-79sc-tenneth.jpg|GM Sniper Custom (Tenneth A. Jung unit) as featured in Gundam War card game Rgm-79sc-ME-063III.jpg|GM Sniper Custom (Francis Backmeyer unit) as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battline card game RGM-79SC-u0081.jpg|GM Sniper Custom as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gmsniper-BO2.png|GM Sniper Custom in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla RGM-79 - GM Sniper Custom - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-79 GM Sniper Custom (1983): box art OldGMSniperCustom-Zeta.jpg|1/144 Z Gundam RGM-79 GM Sniper Custom (1985): box art MG_GM_Sniper_Custom.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (2017): box art MG-GM Sniper Custom (Tenneth A. Jung Custom).jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Tenneth A. Jung Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art GM Sniper Custom.jpg|MSV: 1/144 GM Sniper Customs diorama from 1980s Sniper Custom.jpg|MSV: 1/144 GM Sniper Customs modelling variations from 1980s Action Figures RobotDamashii_rgm-79sc_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom ver. A.N.I.M.E. (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): package front view GFF_0032_GMSniperCustom_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0032 "RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2006): package front view GFF_0032_GMSniperCustom_box-back.jpg|GFF #0032 "RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2006): package rear view GFF_0032_GMSinperCustom-RealTypeGundamVerKa_Sample.jpg|GFF #0032 "RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom" figure: product sample (right) with parts convertible to RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type (Ver. Ka; right) Notes and Trivia *The plot of Keroro Gunsō the Super Movie (2006) starts with Keroro buying a gunpla of the GM Sniper Custom Ver. Ka. The said gunpla has yet to be released in real life, but the Kunio Okawara-designed GM Sniper Custom got released in 2017, 11 years after the movie release. *The BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) was released as part of the 2014 Gunpla Summer Campaign. Reference RGM-79SC.jpeg|GM Sniper Custom (Gundam Fix Figuration): specification Snipercustom-weapons.jpg External Links *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79SC ジム・スナイパーカスタム